


Dear Derek, (yeah that's not awkward)

by LilithStilinski_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Minor Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithStilinski_Hale/pseuds/LilithStilinski_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this sucks, but I figured I'd try my hand. Is this angst-y?</p><p>Err, I didn't mean for it to sound like Stiles committed suicide or anything too extreme...</p><p>Just that he left BH.</p></blockquote>





	Dear Derek, (yeah that's not awkward)

Dear Derek,

        Uhh, so... Sorry to just spring this on you but, I'm in love with you. But I get it though. I mean, you're so straight that it makes me want to cry. Just- I- can you not make out with Erica again? Not because I'm jealous or anything, but dude, Boyd's been in love with her since before all this wolfie-shenanigans. I get that you're the  **Alpha**  and everything, but I'm just hoping you'll listen.

         Anyway, I get that you'll never feel the same way about me and that I don't have a chance in hell, but can you open yourself up to love again in a general sense? Not everyone's gonna be like Kate Argent. Please don't try to come see me after you read this. Cause, well... Derek, I won't be there.

         I'm sorry that your pack's token human will be gone, but hey, at least you won't have to keep saving me anymore. Again, I love you, Sourwolf and I wish I could be what you want and need.

Later buddy,

Stiles

P.S. Scott won't know where to find me either. And can you two make sure that my dad keeps eating healthy? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, but I figured I'd try my hand. Is this angst-y?
> 
> Err, I didn't mean for it to sound like Stiles committed suicide or anything too extreme...
> 
> Just that he left BH.


End file.
